prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prototype Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- We should add a spoiler warning -- 21:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome this game is awesome!!!!!!!!!!! for an hour i was jus running around killing people so awesome!!!!!!!!! good luck i have a prototype thing good luck on yours come vist mine anytime it is my first time on here agen good luckGgeeoorrggee 14:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC)ggeeoorrggeeGgeeoorrggee 14:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Prototype 2 Prototype 2 has been confirmed at www.murderyourmaker.com Refresh homepage I created this topic because we really need to refresh our wiki homepage. If you have any suggestions about how to do that feel free to share.BerzekerLT 11:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes we are working on a new layout for the main page, any suggestions can be mentioned here. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Well is good to hear that the layout is coming and I thing it would be a good idead if we change that old gameplay trailer at the homepage and replace it with new prototype 2 trailer or a better one.BerzekerLT 11:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) 11:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : :As a start we need to put the what belong to Prototype 1 on a side and what belong to Prototype 2 on other side.Madnessreaver 14:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, as you may have seen I have made a few minor changes. I have given two options, I can upload images for all the headings, like the images done for "Content" and "Newsfeed" or we can tweak the header codes like "Featured Article" "Video" tabs. So, which will it be? And it's not about how quick I can get it done, but how it looks. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 03:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Vatsa you did really great job. Now wiki looks more alive. And I think it would be better if you tweak Featured article and video tabs.BerzekerLT 07:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :So you want me to basically add the image type header like the one added for Content and Newsfeed, for the FA and video tab as well? I thought of keeping the Video and FA tabs, different than the main headers like the Content and newsfeed. I can change the background for the FA and videos, like this - Featured article So? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 09:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) For now everything is perfect and dont change what you did. Everything looks fine so now we need a better background or something.BerzekerLT 12:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sadly, I can't do that. We need a sysop to change the background. If you have any high res images or ideas, for that upload or leave a description here. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 12:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Background Today when I visited the Prototype website, I found this awesome background image. I took that and added Mercer to the right. What do you think? Both of them differ in length. I tried to get some height in the second one which has led to the image looking stretched. We can add Mercer and Heller on each sides, with nothing except the . If we opt go for a transparent pages, we can use the first image in same dimensions but with both of them a bit apart (Like the second image). [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 18:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Well good work Vatsa. The first one is better and I like your idea about making them apart in the first image like in the second.BerzekerLT 18:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) SEARCH ERROR/BUG? Guys, when I tried to search for something in this wiki like "tendrils" it doesn't show anything on the related pages/stuff. Is this a wiki error or what? 11:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :A few Wikia wikis are having this search issue. Apparently they've changed how search works. Source.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 12:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello People, I'm Form Argentina and I'm Working for a Prototype wikia, but in spanish, can someone explain how to make a Plantilla(the last word is on spanish i cant traduct it someone please traduct it too please). PD: I understand much english but some word its too difficult, I´m on highschool only I want your Blood 15:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Am I the only one who wants to have a Prototype game where you spread the virus? For example, On Prototype 2, You play from Alex Mercer's point of view. You have to spread the virus and destroy Blackwatch and Gentek and take over the city. I think this would make a very interesting game. 20:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) PROTOTYPE 3 NEW PETITION NOW!!!!!! http://www.thepetitionsite.com/de-de/153/688/279/prototype-3/﻿